Scars
by texaswookie
Summary: Sometimes the body shows more about a person's past than you ever thought possible


Scars

Do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that are in this story. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

Harry Potter had just finished a grueling workout, which he had learned from Oliver Wood, when the older boy had been his team captain, and was now covered in sweat. He calmly stripped his shirt off tiredly, as he walked past his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The other two teens looked up from the couch that they were sitting on, as their friend came by, and winced, as the shirt came off.

""What?" The boy asked them.

"Just noticing how your turning into Moody mate." Ron said managing a weak grin, at his best friend.

"Just as well," Harry said sadly, "I deserve them. Besides, each scar has a story to tell."

"Yeah, that may be mate, but how many chapters do you really think that you need?"

"Who knows," Harry said shrugging, as he looked at his feet like they were something he had never seen before. He lifted his head, and looked at the mirror that was on the wall, and looked at the scars that covered his body. "Besides, it helps to have something to remember all of those, that have fallen during this crazy war."

Harry, are you saying, that you're turning your body into a war memorial?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling in pain for her friend, a friend that just stood there and looked at the mirror sadly. The fire, which usually radiated from his emerald green eyes, were now a dull pain filled jade.

"This one, was for my parents," He whispered as he traced the jagged lightning bolt shaped scar. They were the first to sacrifice themselves for me when that lousy hypocrite tried to take me out of the world. You'd think he would have learned it's not a good idea to cross the Potters, but he just never learns."

"This one," he said as he massaged his shoulder where there was a small round scar on either side of his shoulder, "is where Voldermort's monster tried to kill me in our second year where we had way to many close calls, we nearly lost you on that one Mione. Good thing you were on top of your game like always." He said, glancing at his bushy haired friend for a moment, the three exchanged shaky grins at this.

"This one," he said as he held his arm up to show the long thin line was. "I got when Cedric died, because that trophy turned out to be a damned portkey, and Voldemort killed a good friend of mine when he rose in the graveyard of Riddle Manor."

Hermione quietly cried into Ron's shoulder ignoring his flinching as the dreaded name was mentioned and watched in horrid fascination, as her other friend coolly traced each of his scars and gave a brief retelling of what each one meant to him and in a way the world. "This one is for the truth," he said as he ran his hands along the scar that Umbridge had given him when he would dare to tell the truth to people despite the personal cost to himself. He looked at the words 'I shall not tell lies,' that were now engraved into his skin.

"This one is for Sirus," Harry continued as he showed the others a mark on his other arm, where a stray spell had struck him. I earned this during the battle at the department of Mysteries where Sirus lost his life and fell into that damned veil." They all shuddered as they remembered that particular loss.

" Finally, there is this one." He said as he rubbed his hand against his cheek, and the latest scar that he had gotten. "Snape gave me this," he said more to himself than to his friends.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione quickly covered the red heads mouth before he could say anything, so that their friend could continue as he voiced his thoughts as he rarely did anymore. It was sad that this was happening but it was also something that he needed to do.

"This one," he repeated." I have in memory of Dumbledore, who paid the price for fight the darkness that Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy and the other Deatheaters embrace. He paid with his life that night while protecting me".

He smiled sadly at his friends, as he finally looked them in the eyes. "These are some of the reasons that I now fight for. You guys are my other reason though." He said as strongly as he could muster turning around to face them tears dripping down his cheeks. The three of them grasped each other in a group hug and let their sorrow for those that they loved finally affect them.


End file.
